


You make me lose my mind

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You’re a bounty hunter, sent after Han. However, your meeting takes an unexpected twist.





	You make me lose my mind

Tatooine. If you had a choice you would never put your feet on this planet ever again. It was hot and it had sand everywhere.

And you don’t like sand.

However, your client lives here and because your client pays you handsomely you will not mention that you hate his home planet.

Orik had contacted you few days earlier to tell you that he had a job for you. And that he would be very grateful if you’d come without delay, as soon as possible.

Of course, you would. You needed the money.

Being a bounty hunter had it perks. You had no boss and you could take those contracts you liked and were sure you would successfully close. Obviously, there were times when you had problems with money but you always found a way to afford food.

With a grimace of slight disgust you enter the pub. It’s stuffy and stinky but Orik set a meeting here and you don’t have much to say. Somehow, he favoured this pub over his own house. Although, given how Orik looked and smelled you could imagine that the pub was truly a better choice.

Orik was an awfully fat, worm-looking, smelly and frankly disgusting kind of customer. You’d learnt that those paid the most as if they were adding a credit of two for dealing with their appearance and smell.

You take a sit at a most secluded and shadowy part of the pub and wait for Orik. He’s always late. You don’t order anything – everything here tastes like crap.

As you wait for him, you start to wonder how difficult this task will be. you sure hope he won’t send you after some real troublemaker as it sometimes happened in the past. Of course, you did take the job but ended up hurt or forced to lay low for a while.

You hear the door open and few moments later Orik sits opposite you with a drink in his hands.

“Hello”, you mutter trying not to look resentful.

“Y/N”, he says fondly and your stomach involuntarily tightens. It doesn’t sound nice. “How lovely of you to come so quickly.”

“You know I respect my regular customers.”

He chuckles.

“Now, what’s the deal?”

“So eager…” Orik shakes his head, “there is a man that I don’t like.”

“Nothing unusual,” you smirk.

“He owns me money. A lot of money. I want it back.”

“You want me to bring him in unharmed?”

“Well… he could be a bit touched. But nothing too extreme.”

“How soon?”

“As soon as possible. No necessary delay.”

You nod. “So, half now, half after I bring him to you?”

“Yes. And if you bring him very quick, I will pay some extra credits.”

“Alright. His details?”

“Name’s Han Solo. Young. Seen with a wookie.”

“Ouuu, this makes it a bit harder.”

“Don’t worry. The price is high enough to compensate the possible difficulties.”

“But you don’t need that wookie, do you?”

“Naah, just Han. My boys will make sure that wookie doesn’t make any trouble afterwards.”

“Sure.”

Orik slides a pouch with credits towards you. You take it and hide into your pocket.

“I’ll get to work then. You know where he was seen last?”

“Jakku.”

Well, on your way, then.

_____

Finding a male target was always easier for you. With females you usually had to think of very detailed plan but with males? Wear something nice, pretend to look impressed, listen and compliment his courage and intelligence and soon enough you had your bird in a cage.

Your plan doesn’t differ now. When you arrived at Jakku – another desert, great! – you found a place in some cheap inn and quickly refreshed and dressed up. You did you hair, put some jewelry on and went out to the most popular pub, counting on finding Solo here.

Orik provided you with an image of the man. Under other circumstances, you might find the man attractive although arrogant.

The only worry you have is that wookie. Despite popular opinions, those are not dumb creatures. And they’re damn strong. Stronger than what you can handle.

But maybe, just maybe, you could lure Han out without the wookie…

You sit at the bar, sipping a drink, looking around for your target. You didn’t ask if anybody saw him not to draw too much attention to yourself. You’re just a girl who’s looking for someone to spend evening with.

You hear murmurs and so you turn your head around to see what’s going on. First you see a wookie and then comes in the one you’re looking for.

Han Solo.

And damn, he’s more handsome in real life.

You bite on your lip and turn to look forward. No need to show him you’re interested just yet.

However, he must have noticed that you glanced as he walks to sit next to you.

“Hey,” he says and you feel a little tingle at the sound of his voice.

“Hi,” you reply and look at him with a slight smile. He smirks back.

“How a girl like you ended up in a place like this?”

“I’m just lookin’ for some fun tonight, that’s all.”

“Oh, fun you say…” he orders himself a drink. “Mind if I stay?”

“Not at all,” you murmur and eye him. And that’s when you see that he caught the bait.

“Haven’t you lost you wookie?”

He chuckles.

“Chewie needs a break from me. And I need some other company than him.”

“Am I this ‘other company’?”

“Do you want to?”

You turn on your seat and lean to him, placing a hand on his hip.

“What do you think, darling?”

“Han.”

“Y/N.”

“So, where to now, Y/N?”

_______

It turned out to be easier than you expected. Poor Han, he was feeling so lonely than he followed you blindly to you room and gladly did whatever you asked of him.

And just as you were about to tie him to the bed, it went terribly wrong.

In a blink of an eye, he turned you onto your back and pinned you to the bed. You were unable to move, you could only toss underneath him with no effect whatsoever.

“Who sent you?!”

“Nobody!”

“Don’t lie, I know you work for somebody.”

“How so, huh?”

“Didn’t think a bounty hunter would recognize another?”

“Well, I made sure I didn’t look like one, so you must have seen me before,” you mutter angrily and try to bite his nose. Stupid move, but only one that came to your mind.

“Stop it!” he orders as he moves his face away. He sighs. “Orik, am I right?”

“Y-yes.”

“Well, I sure hope he paid you well enough to hide for a while.”

You furrow your brows, “why?”

“He put an open contract to get you yesterday morning. I took it.”

“But he’s after you as well…”

“If I’d take you to him, maybe he’d be nice enough to forget about our… misunderstanding.”

You heave out a sigh.

“What did I do to him? I was always on time, didn’t ask questions.”

Han shrugs.

“He got bored of you, that’s all.”

You blink a few times, looking at Han towering over you. Orik wanted to get you, and the man you were after, took it upon himself to bring you to Orik. What an irony.

Or… opportunity.

“Han.”

“What?”

“Maybe we could both just not go to Orik for a while?”

“I don’t…”

“Let’s be allies.”

He laughs, rather surprised.

“What? You just met me, tried to seduce me in, I admit, very skillful way, and now you want us to travel together?”

“Maybe I fell for you and can’t imagine letting you go?” you smile seductively and Han scoffs.

“Yeah, right. But maybe I fell for you, too, because I actually think your plan is good.”

You giggle.

“See? I might be useful. I’m persuasive and such.”

He shakes his head. “And such… okay, we jump on my ship and fly off.”

“Where to?”

He shrugs again. “Surely not to Tatooine. I’ll get Chewie and we…what?”

“Nothing,” you sit up as Han lets go of you. “It’s just… what if Orik finds us?”

“We’ll deal with it. Okay, partner?” he offers you his hand and you shake it.

“Sure thing, partner,” you smile widely at him.

Surprisingly, Han leans in and kisses you passionately. You don’t pull back.

After all, it’s what you brought him here for, right?


End file.
